1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal reproducing apparatus, particularly an apparatus that can reproduce selectively the information stored on any of plural tracks formed on a recording medium, for example, a magnetic sheet, and a track transfer method used in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To move a reproducing head from a track to the adjacent track, the conventional apparatuses of this type have used, for example, a stepper motor to repeat the movement intermittently many times. Each of these apparatuses has been provided with guard bands inserted between tracks on a magnetic sheet used as a recording medium. Therefore, the reproducing head has not been transferred from a track to the adjacent track without passing across the guard band.
In each of these apparatuses, however, the moving part of the head used to select any track storing the information to be reproduced by the head could not provide any sufficiently rapid operation, for example, operation as rapid as it could move from a track to the adjacent track during the video signal blanking period. Consequently, a considerably wide noise had been produced in the reproduced video signal when the head was moved from a track to the adjacent track. This noise that was produced when the head was moved from track to track presented the disadvantage that it produced a great disturbance in the reproduced video signals to be monitored during the rapid movement of the head, and consequently deteriorated significantly the quality of the reproduced image.